


Disconnected

by necroeffect



Category: ErrorTale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death Threats, Error Sans - Freeform, Error has issues, Everyone Has Issues, Haphephobia, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Ink Has Issues but i dont really have a good excuse to talk about them, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiverse Shenanigans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Probably ooc, Sans Has Issues, Sans Remembers Resets, Sanscest - Freeform, Slow Burn, Underverse, aftertale, depictions of panic attacks, dream sans - Freeform, im no expert, ink sans - Freeform, my hand slipped, references to, the slowest of burns, there was nothing for this ship sooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroeffect/pseuds/necroeffect
Summary: Adirty glitchslips from Error's grasp, taking Classic Papyrus and leaving chaos in its wake. Sans accompanies Error in attempting to stop the anomaly before further damage is done, and to help save his brother.Error could salvage this mess. Hehadto.But he didn't realize he needed Sans to salvage him, and perhaps the other way around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im not saying this is inspired by underverse but. it definitely helped spawn this mess.
> 
> theres more to come i p r o m i s e .

This was the end for the anomaly. The end wretched mistake that had dared slink around Error's territory, around the edges of where his anti-void slept. Error smiled viciously as he held the abomination taught in his strings, wrapped firmly around his melted, dripping form and straight through to his distorted SOUL. He watched with mirth as skeletal hands grasped and twitched fruitlessly in an attempt to somehow escape, his slightly form dripping with the movement. It spoke rapidly, wingdings piercing his senses, but Error paid it no mind.

His entire existence itched to eliminate. To wipe this filthy abomination from existence.

The Gaster seemed to still as Error tightened his strings around the SOUL in his control to something lethal. Mirth bubbled at how hopeless the other seemed in that moment, his lack of action making the other appear resigned to his fate. Error laughed.

Error did not see his strings being stained black, the color leading to him until it was too late. The skeleton felt something brush against his magic; hot, slimy, and wrong. His threads laxed and unravelled around the other, and the Gaster trilled in delight. Error grit his teeth through the onslaught of pain and overwhelming sense of wrong and attempted to regain control of his threads, to no avail.

Horror and panic surged at the realization, as he stared at the enemy before him, nearly helpless. His magic wasn't responding. He could feel it -- it was _there_ , heavy and pliant, _waiting_ to be used -- but it wasn't answering to his will.

The Gaster's smile seemed to widen at Error's growing anxiety, and waved a skeletal hand in his direction. His threads reacted, surging in on their owner and wrapping around Error with a tightness that made his bones creak in warning. The glitch hissed in pain, horror building as the fact _Gaster was in control of his magic_ registered.

Error grit his teeth in displeasure and anger. He had gotten too close. He hadn't eliminated him quick enough. The abomination seemed to drink in the sight of him, helpless and bound to his own magic, _fuming_. He caught the Gaster's smile widening, something vicious and amused. Another wave of his hand had Error's magic pulling at the null of the Void around them, summoning a glitched portal behind the monster before him.

The Gaster sent him one final melted, triumphant grin before he was swallowed by the image of snow and trees reflected in the portal. Error seethed, and struggled against his threads. It took a few agonizingly long moments before he regained control of his magic and freed himself.

He had been humiliated. The voices, loud in the empty null of the Void, crowed for revenge. Error agreed with the sentiment, still bristling from his defeat.

His magic recreated the portal that the Gaster had made. Error followed after him, determined.

His slippers met powdered snow, a forest of fir trees manifesting around him as he walked through the portal. Error spared his surroundings little care initially, following an inky, black trail that seemed to be burnt into the ground before him. The fact he was in Snowdin did not escape him. However, as he continued forward, the lack of obvious eccentricities tugged at him. The lack of dust in the air, the purity of the snow and lack of directional change that most Alternate Universes experienced naturally. It was... off-putting.

It didn't matter, he decided and roughly derailed the train of thought. The only thing that mattered right now was destroying that anomaly that dared make a fool of him.

Eventually, the trail he followed bore fruit. The trees parted to a clearing, and unveiled the sight of Gaster's tall, eldritch form looming over three other forms. Error's movements paused as his eye lights raked over the form of the others in the anomaly's path. His eye lights were caught on the tallest of the three, Papyrus, who's form brought a wave of nostalgia and grief. He looked so similar--

He tore his eye lights away, now wasn't the time to get sentimental. His eyes absentmindedly settled on the other two, noting the lack of eccentricities in them as well. No mutation or mutilation in the slightest. Error frowned.

They all seemed so very... basic. Absolutely standard. Low voices crowed at the edge of his perception as his thoughts were caught on this detail.

 _There's no way_ , Error internally scoffed. However, the voices persisted, murmuring about something classic and he found himself compelled to check regardless. His magic touched the outer code of the world around him as Error kept a steady gaze at Gaster as he interacted with the skeletons and child, ready to react if the anomaly made the slightest offensive movement.

The information of the universe's values came to him, and it took a moment to translate into something comprehensive that didn't hurt his mind to think over. He found what he was looking for after that point very quickly.

He held himself back with a deep breath and a tightening of multicolored hands as he watched the nearby figures. The voices were right (which really shouldn't have surprised him). This was the alpha universe. The birth ground. The first of too many. The intended. Probably the only universe he would never touch, never want to break.

 _And there was a dirty glitch tainting it_ , Error seethed.

Error's magic detached itself from the universe's internal wiring before he stepped forward with purpose. As the group came more into focus, he couldn't help take in the way that Papyrus seemed to be standing defnesively between the human and Gaster. As if to be a physical barrier between the two, protectively.

He felt a gaze fall unto him as he readied his magic, and found Sans studying him cooly before his eye lights flickered back unto Gaster's form. For a brief moment he had felt something heavy and cold roll through him. He tried to shake off the feeling, and focusing on building his magic.

He would have to make sure no one else got harmed -- to do as little damage as possible. Error sincerely wished Gaster had gone anywhere else. It would be so much easier.

"I'm sure you'e also a fan of The Great Papyrus' puzzles, but the human is currently doing them. If you wish to capture the human for yourself, you'll just have to wait! Nyeh heh heh!" Papyrus said. Error could see the nervous sweat beading on the skeleton's forehead, despite himself.

Error took the initiative, hoping the skeleton's tirade would be enough to give the anomaly pause. He drew his strings around the anomaly, not touching but the threat of restraint being clear. Several Gaster Blasters were formed, surrounding Gaster, as quickly as Error could manage.

He heard Papyrus squawk in surprise at the constructs, and was aware of him stepping away, closer to where the human was standing. Error was painstakingly careful in guiding the lazors away from where Classic Papyrus had stood before he fired.

"I'll make this quick," Error breathed.

He fired then, not wanting to waste any more precious time. The longer this interaction lingered, the more at risk this universe was for variation. Something he couldn't allow at all costs.

Snow erupted from the ground at the impact of the lazers, leaving a white cloud impeding his vision. Error hummed in satisfaction at the destruction, certain that his target must have been caught in the blast even if he tried to escape.

The snow cleared quickly, and the sight that remained made what was left of his SOUL drop.

Gaster stood far away from the initial target,  _Sans_ somehow found himself to the side of the detonation, the charred imprint of a hand on the side of his face as laid in the snow immobile. The smaller skeleton surrounded by a construct of white bones, leaving him forced into a frozen position.

Gaster himself was positioned  _between_ Papyrus and the human, a melted hand embedded into the chest of the taller skeleton leaving a blackening stain growing on the skeleton's battle body. Several other manifested hands were gripped tightly on the human, leaving them similarly helpless.

Error  _reacted_  attempting to draw  _any of them_ into his threads, to make them immobile to get this situation back under  _control._  To his mounting frustration and horror, blackened bone constructs materialized  _shredding_ his threads with relative ease except for one which fell into the anomaly's grasp.

The anomaly laughed, a deep and distorted sound, before chiming in his direction. " _THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE._ "

Error  _knew_ what was going to happen, but was not prepared the magic not just brushing across his SOUL but _plunging_ into it. White, hot agony devoured him for a moment, more intense than anything he had felt in what had to have been lifetimes.

~~Not since sharpened knives and his brother's dead body and why _why_ _ **whY**_~~

The pain dulled after a short moment, and Error gritted his teeth in irritation as his body still trembled in aftershocks of the agony. He glanced back in the direction of the two SOULs and Gaster only to see a flash of brown disappear into a portal, the edges of the construct full of errors but seeming to be corroded by a black oozing magic.

The  _filthy glitch_  turned in his direction before entering the portal himself, sending him a sharp victorious grin before walking into the abyss.

The portal quickly dissolved, and Error  _couldn't move_. His SOUL  _hurt_ , and the damage was interfering with the mana constructs that allowed his body to  _work_. Error let out a frustrated scream, the distorted sound carrying through the empty forest of Snowdin.

 _He was going to_ _ **kill**_ _that_ anomaly. Error thought lividly. _He had to fix this, he needed to fucking **move**_ -

His thoughts were sharply interrupted by the hard touch of bone gripping his jacket, a drawling voice following. "Hey, pal." Error looked up to see Sans hovering over him, the blackened mark resembling a long, distorted hand curved around his left eye socket. It contrasted starkly against his ivory skull. The skeleton's expression was indiscernible; completely unreadable to Error's eyes.

"You alright?" Sans asked. Error found himself staring blankly at the original for a moment, uncertain in how to respond. Papyrus, Sans'  _brother_ had just been kidnapped, and he was worried about  _him_ in all of this?

"I'll take that as a no," The skeleton huffed in faint amusement. He turned back for a moment in the direction the portal had been for a moment, before turning back to Error. "Do you have any clue where they went?"

"...No," Error admitted hesitantly, bemused by this Sans' unaffected demeanor. The skeleton sighed at his response, and Error attempted to get the feeling back into his limbs, attempting to manually regulate the mana flow. The twitch of his feet told him he was successful.

"So who are you," there was a pause before he continued, "and what's your connection to Gaster?" Error frowned at the blatant use of Gaster's name. Shouldn't he not know anything about his existence? That's what happened in most universes.

And _shit, he should probably be focusing on following him, shouldn't he?_

With that thought, his perspective clarified. Here he was chatting with the  _original_ who he shouldn't even be talking to, contaminating his existence further. He needed to stop this  and follow that bastard -

Error yelped, an unexpected attack piercing through his body as he attempted to stand. His body was swiftly punctured with blue bones, a deadly threat if he so much as moved an inch. He met Sans' stare, grin suddenly seeming ominous. "Woah there bud, I don't remember being done with out conversation yet."

Error swallowed the excess magic that collected in his mouth at his sudden distress, frustration mounting. He shouldn't be here, he needed to  _leave_.

"The anomaly is getting away," he explained, the urge to escape and run after the other all consuming. "I don't have  _time-"_ Error attempted to stress before Sans cut him off.

"You just told me you don't even know  _where_ the  _anomaly_ is, buddy." Sans reminded him, voice almost sounding absent minded. "So let's start with you telling me what you know about him, and we can go from there." It was more of a demand than a suggestion.

"What do you mean, "we"?" Error said, irritation flaring. Just because he was the classic didn't mean he could just boss Error around like this. Just because he caught him off guard -

" _He took my brother,_ " Sans said as if it explained everything. And in a way, it did. Error hissed in agitation at the response, looking for any way to escape from the construct the skeleton held through him. "If you think I'm not going to do  _everything_  in my power to get him back, you're wrong pal." Sans continued, and something gave way in his expression for a second, something  _manic_. Something Error himself knew intimately. It was smoothed away with a frightening ease, as if it had never been there before.

Error committed it to memory, despite himself.

"Look, I can't. I shouldn't be even  _talking_  to you." He said, frustration palpable as his voice glitched persistently. "and what can _you_  do, anyway?" Error spoke harshly, anger twisting his words. "You couldn't do anything then, what thinks you can do anything now?" He didn't realize that his words were pressing on mocking until they left his mouth. The realization that he had dared taunt the monster when he was under his mercy made his freeze, fear creeping into his mind.

Sans said nothing for what felt like an eternity, eyelights flickering out. He watched the skeleton turn back to where the portal had dispersed, seeming to disregard Error for a moment. The impaled skeleton waited with anxiously for damage to be inflicted. For pain.

It never came.

Error was startled out of his thoughts as Sans turned back to face him, right eye socket bleeding off blue and yellow magic. The manic note in his expression returned, something  _haunted_ in his eyes.

"I've got nothing to lose now," Sans finally spoke, something like  _determination_ creeping into his tone.

Error couldn't help but regard Sans in that moment, studying him. He had no doubt Sans would keep him here as hostage until he gave him what he wanted, and letting that anomaly roam free with Papyrus was much worse than having small talk with the original. He would need Sans to cooperate to let him fix this.

And who knew what else that Gaster was planning. He could have  _killed_ those two by now, have absorbed their  _SOULS_ and everything was  _lost._

 _No_ , he still had time. He had to. ~~And if not he could still rip that Gaster into _pieces._~~

Error could salvage this mess. _He_   _had to._ He couldn't afford to waste anymore time. He should just-

"Fine," he spat out despite himself, desperation seeping into his tone. "Release me, and I'll talk as we go." It was less of a demand and more of a plea.

"Sure thing, buddy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a long time since Error had really interacted with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing someone who is clinging to a tattered state of sanity is a challenge. this chapter was actually originally intended to be longer, but the cut seemed appropriate.  
> thank you everyone for your nice comments and support! i hope you enjoy! ^^

"So you're telling me that the many-worlds interpretation theory is real, and you're some sort of... vigilante?" The original frowned. "I'm actually not really sure what I'd call you, honestly." Sans admitted, having processed the brief summation Error had given him. The glitch clicked his tongue in irritation at Sans, his concentration broken from the interruption. He felt the magic he had been channeling, attempting to mold, slipping from his control like water. He shot the other a dirty look.

"It doesn't matter." Error told the other sharply, ire bleeding into his tone. "I don't need to be called anything. I'm just doing what no one else will." Sans made a thoughtful noise at his admission, but said nothing. Error could feel his gaze weighing on his back as he attempted to manifest his magic for the fifth time.

His nerves were interfering with his ability to concentrate, Error realized with gritted teeth as another attempt slid through his grasp. It had been a long time since he'd really interacted with someone that wasn't a glitch he was hunting down, or Ink, or even  _the voices_.

And it had been quite a long time since he had released Blue, he realized absentmindedly.

He'd been alone for... a while now.

Having to interact with someone again for such a long period of time made him agitated and acutely aware of the presence behind him. The distraction coupled with his shot nerves after this whole ordeal left his ability to manipulate his magic mediocre at  _best_. That wasn't even including the fact his control was still botched from  _whatever_ that anomaly had done to him.

It frustrated him as much as it was starting to worry him. He could feel his control slowly getting better with each attempt, but the time it was taking was  _inexcusable_. Error didn't now how he was going to capture the anomaly if he couldn't even get his magic back to a decent state, let alone figure out how to kill something he couldn't even  _touch_. It was a worrying thought, but something he didn't have the time to entertain.

He had to  _try._

He had already failed twice. He refused to be bested again, and his magic  _needed_  to cooperate. Error let out another hiss of frustration, drawing a concerned noise from the original.

"You good over there, pal?"

"Fine," He bit out sharply at the other, his voice glitching more intensely in his agitation. "Just give me a second."

Sans didn't respond, but the weight of the other's gaze held. Error ignored it steadfast, molding the magic in his veins to his will as well as he could. A relieved sigh pulled from his mouth as  _finally_ the his magic tore at the fabric of this world, bending the space before them to construct a opening into the Void.

His magic wouldn't allow direct passage to the Anti-Void currently, but closing the distance between this universe and his domain would ease the strain it would cause and make it easier.

His eyes caught Sans walking forward into his line of sight, regarding the portal with a note of interest. Error watched the skeleton studying the construct before lightly touching the glitched edges of the portal, only for his phalanges to be slightly shocked by the interference.

Sans winced.

"Don't do that," he scolded the other sharply, feeling his magic desire to buckle against the tampering. It was hard enough for him to keep it steady as it was.

"Come on, we're on borrowed time as it is." He ushered the other skeleton through, relieved when he could release his magic on the construct. The portal dispersed behind them with a distorted sound, leaving them in deep infinite darkness.

Error took a moment to  _feel_  for the world he came from, shaking off the Void's ability to distort anyone's sense of direction. He motioned Sans forward, watching the skeleton avidly study their surroundings, or lack thereof. He allowed their travelling to fall into a comfortable silence, before Sans found it in himself to break it.

"This is... the Void isn't it?" He voice held a trepidation that almost made the other skeleton pause.

"Yes," he replied easily. "How would  _you_  know about it?" Error asked, looking back at the original with a note of incredulity. There was no reason Sans should know about the Void, unless someone already previously tampered with the alpha universe, perhaps?

If they had he would hunt them down and  **would**   _kill_ **them**. 

Sans made an amused huff before responding, hooking his arms casually behind his head as he spoke. He portrayed the very image of nonchalance. "I was a bit of a nerd back in the day. And I think I've been here before." Sans paused, as if in thought and tacked on as if an afterthought. "Not sure though."

Error made a strangled noise, feeling his face twist in confusion. "What do you mean you're  _not sure_?" His voice glitched a bit more in emphasis.

"Well..." Sans started, before his gaze turned thoughtful. "I wonder..." Sans mused aloud, and then he was gone, a low pitched sound echoing in his wake.

Error stared at the empty spot his companion had previously stood, incredulous. After a beat, when Sans did not reappear in his senses, he started to panic. His eyes whipped frantically around the darkness surrounding him, abject horror curling around his SOUL. Error had just lost Sans in the void of all places,  _the original._ He could be anywhere, even dead-

"Chill buddy, I'm right here." Error jumped as he heard the skeleton speak behind him, turning to see the skeleton standing behind him, plain as day. Which was impossible because he had literally  _just looked,_ but his panic slowly started to recede.

Error heard vagrant whispers of comforting words, barely perceptible to his hearing. He ignored them.

"Was just testing somethin'. No need to throw yourself in  _disappear_ , pal." The skeleton joked, lightly patting his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

The touch was unexpected, and threw Error into disarray. Error made a strangled sound, pulling away roughly. He felt is magic, the distorted code in SOUL glitch intensely and he couldn't  _see_ or  _move_ , drowned in chaos. It didn't help his state, hyperventilating and  _trembling_ as his skin crawled and burned from the point of contact.

The touch distorted in his mind, feeling  _ **red**_  and  _ **sharp**_  and the echo of something long buried and  _stopitstopitstopit_ _ **stopit**_

It took a while for his senses to return to him, and his panic to quell. The cold abyss of the Void was soothing to legs, though Error didn't remember falling down. His vision spottily returned, and he caught Sans at his side, eyelights burning with concern and guilt.

"Buddy? Stars, are you alright?" Sans seemed to breathe in relief as he saw Error come back to himself. "You worried me there." He admitted softly, and Error brushed away any warmth the statement gave him in favor of a more familiar anger.

Error ignored a hand offered to help him up, and stood by his own will, irritated at the way his legs shook beneath him uneasily. He tried to shake it off, pulling himself easily to his feet and brushing nonexistent dust off his clothing.

"I'm  _fine._ " He replied sharply, refusing to look at the other. "Just...  _don't_  touch me." There was a short flare of shame at his phobia, his zygomatic bone burning with his magic. One of his fatal weaknesses. Something he  _couldn't_ control.

It probably made him seem weaker to the other skeleton, he realized with a note of irritation. Less up to the task of saving his brother and fixing this.

 _He would_ _**show** _ _him._

Low murmurs of comforting and encouraging words whispered into his perception. They reminded him of Papyrus.

_**stop**._

He walked forward, just wanting to get this  _over_ with now, expecting Sans to follow in his wake. The soft scuffle of slippers behind him was the only indication he was being followed, the weight Sans' gaze surprisingly absent. A terse silence settled between the two, and Error wished that the original universe hadn't been so far away from where his own had bred from.

"I'm sorry," Sans apologized suddenly, deep voice resonating in the nothingness of the Void.

Error had been getting used to the loud silence and ignoring the manifesting voices before the other spoke. The apology made him pause, an angry retort at the tip of his tongue. Sans beat him to the punch, continuing quickly.

"I didn't know, but I shouldn't have assumed you'd be alright with the contact. And I shouldn't have done that - this isn't the time for japes." He admitted softly. "I just - I joke to keep my mind off things... y'know? And I was curious about if my shortcuts worked in this place and, fuck pal. I'm sorry."

The burning anger he held receded at the other's apology, the genuine grief that bled into the Sans' words ebbing away at his irritation. Error turned around, despite himself, to see San's bitter and apologetic expression as he spoke. "Me of all people should know better."

He sighed, looking at the other skeleton's apologetic expression, and not even able to stir up the hatred of other anomalies that he could normally use to distance himself from them. Because this Sans  _wasn't_  a filthy glitch.

He hated it.

This Sans didn't deserve to be treated like the trash Error dealt with. He sighed, the rest of the irritation he held onto slipping from his mind like water through his fingers. "It's fine. Just... don't do that again."

"Thanks, bud." The sheer gratitude in Sans' voice made Error flush.

"It's okay," he hesitantly reassured the other after a moment. "Now come on, stop... stopping. And what did you exactly  _do_ there?" He asked the other, peeved at his impromptu disappearing act.

"Oh. I took a shortcut." Sans replied, and there was something cheeky in his tone. Error ran the word through his mind, before looking at Sans, brows furrowed.

"A  _what_?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need to grab something, and then from here, I'll be able to take us to the... Doodle Sphere." Error's face scrunched up in disgust at the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much shit to fit into one chapter oh my god.  
> thank you everyone for the reception. i hope you enjoy where im going with this.  
> also, @TheMagneticWitch, shouldn't you at least take my fic out to dinner first? cmon now

* * *

 

 

"You know what, I'm sorry I asked." Error cut off the skeleton's in depth explanation, his remark drawing an amused look from Sans. He watched the other settle back into his lazy posture, mentally comparing it to how  _animated_ the other had been when discussing the nature of his... teleportation? Error hadn't really understood half of what had been said, but the skeleton didn't seem offended by his dismissal.

There had been something that was pleasant about watching the other speak in his impassioned state. Something in the way that the other's eyelights had seemed brighter, and the way that he had spoken and gestured in contrast to his normal conduct that made Error want to continue to observe him and let him ramble on.

If the jargon he had been rattling off wasn't giving him a headache, he probably would have let Sans continue to his heart's content.

"C'mon, buddy. Don't be like that. It's just basic quantum physics."

"Did you even just hear what you just said?" The frequently in the glitching of Error's voice increased in his incredulity. The amused air from the other told Error all he needed to know, but he  _swore_ he saw Sans' grin widen by a fraction.

Then the moment passed as quickly as it came, the last of the playful sparks fading from the other skeleton. Error noticed the tenseness settling into the other skeleton's posture, and wondered how he hadn't noticed before.

Error quickly dismissed the thought after it manifested, wondering why he was concerned with things like that. He had other things to be concerned with.

He steadfast ignored the other, taking the opportunity to track where they were in the Void in correlation to his domain. He hadn't checked in a while, given Sans' talking had distracted them momentarily from their task. His magic pinged off the point desired and came back  _quickly_ , informing Error he had long passed the minimum requirement for having to easily reach the Anti-Void.

He felt his face pull into a scowl. Error scolded himself sharply, not having the  _time_ to be messing around like this.

He stopped with no comment to his companion, and brought forth his magic, manipulating the code of the Void to his liking. He forced a connection between this plane and the Anti-Void that had been borne between the SAVE files of his corrupted, lost world.

He felt the Anti-Void resist for a moment, before curling around his  _familiar_ _ **same**_ _belonging_ essence and helping the bridge form. Error absentmindedly noted that additional time certainly helped with his magic control though, he noted, most of the resistance his magic had been previously exuding now retired.

He could excuse himself, he supposed, if it meant he would be at 100% when they approached the anomaly. Hopefully it was distracted with the rest of the mistakes, and wasn't harming the alpha SOULs.

If not then he had to pray he would be able to tear them all apart without damaging them in a fight. A possibility he didn't want to consider with a target he wouldn't be able to  _touch_.

He would deal with that risk if it occurred, Error reasoned as he watched blinding light pool into the abyss as his portal materialized. He wordlessly motioned the other to follow through. Not that it was really necessary, given the other's immediate movement to close the gap between them, eyelights avidly studying his surroundings in thinly veiled interest. He watched the skeleton curiously wander over to some of the possessions and clutter from other universes that Error had (strikeout)stolen(strikeout)collected.

Error felt a stirring of amusement from his corrupted SOUL, before he was distracted by the sensation of the portal behind them closing. His feet carried him through the white domain, destination in mind as he explained the rest of his plans to the skeleton somewhere behind him.

"I need to grab something, and then from here, I'll be able to take us to the... Doodle Sphere." Error's face scrunched up in disgust at the name as he forced it through his mandible. It was the  _ridiculous_ title Ink had given the space he had created to easily oversee the multiverse, arranged in the mockery of a gallery within a garden.

Error wanted to crush it to  _ **pieces**_ _._

"The...  _what_?" Sans asked, amusement cradling his tone.

Error didn't acknowledge the inquiry. He inhaled sharply, repressing the urge to  _destroy_  and swallowing down his own hatred. It wasn't the time nor place for it, and it wasn't as though he could  _actually_ touch the Doodle Sphere since he had tepidly accepted Ink's offered truce.

Ink's empty eyes staring down at his battered form, ignoring his own injuries as if he couldn't feel them.  ~~ _How do you kill something without a SOUL?_~~

_H̰̗͖e̶̫ ̝̜̠͞ḥ̡aḍ̨̠̞̞̣ ̨̻͔̩n̢̼̯o̲ ̞̟͉ͅch̲̻̯̠̮o̜i̡̠̤̤̬̯̝̗c͕e̙̥ͅ.̖̤͡_

Regardless, the Doodle Sphere offered him not only an easier way to transverse the multitude of alternate universes, but it also solved his issue with being able to track the Gaster glitch that had escaped. His lack of ability and tools to do so.

Something that  _Ink_  had in spades.

Error abandoned the line of thought, not wanting to think about the task ahead of him more than strictly necessary. His eyes traced the collection above him, waiting to come across the entity he needed. He recalled Sans' earlier inquiry, and gave a belated reply.

"You'll understand what it is when we get there." Error heard a noncommittal noise of understanding, buried in the rustling of fabric. He paused in his search, looking behind him to see Sans admiring his dolls.

Sans seemed to notice his gaze, looking over to him and choosing to speak. "Did you make these?" He held up Sans abomination 13 in his hands, one of Error's favorites, in askance.

"Yeah. It's a hobby." Error admitted, eyes diverting as a well of sheepishness came at the admission. "Be careful with them," he advised the other before returning his attentions to his search. Their threads could fray if the other skeleton wasn't careful.

SOULS were a very fragile material, afterall.

He eventually walked far enough away from Sans to no longer hear the low rustling of fabric, and seeing the amount of threads hanging down from heights of the Anti-Void increasing. Only then did he locate what he was looking from, manifesting the blue threads from his skull and pulling the fractured, distorted SOUL from its binding.

It dropped into Error's hand, pulsing dimly, and the glitch studied it for a moment.

The SOUL belong to one of the few Gasters Error had been able to  _keep_. They were a sparse, rare glitch that ended up completely falling apart in combat most of the times Error tried to take them as trophies. It was such a shame he would have to do this, with the knowledge that there was no way he would be able to replace it in the near foreseeable future.

At least not with the Gaster he would be facing later. But who knows, perhaps he would get lucky.

With that thought in mind, Error momentarily mourned the loss - for a fraction of a second - before devouring the SOUL in a smooth movement.

Error hissed in pain after the act, feeling the SOUL burn in his throat as it was eviscerated and shredded into pure magic and code.

It was a painful process, and only garnered him a short magic boost and flickers of memory. Some trivia of a dead world, most of the time, depending on the strength of the SOUL in most instances. Error wasn't fond of doing this, really. It felt like a millennia since the last time he had done this. That had been back when he was a bit more... experimental.

_Everyone had their phases._

Error felt the persistent glitching in his SOUL intensify, and knew what was coming next. He braced himself mentally, before his mind was breached with pain and foreign emotions and flickers of information.

A flash of a low lit laboratory.

A spray of blood.

Error inhaled sharply, not expecting the sensation of receiving EXP to flood dimly through his mind. Something he himself had never been able to experience. Even muted, the feeling shook Error to his core. It dissipated after a short moment, but Error still clung to the memory, savoring the sensation. It felt  _wonderful_.

In that moment, the cloying taste of dust remaining in his mouth wasn't  _that bad_.

No wonder there were so many Fell universes, he mused briefly, before more memories consumed him. The sound of voices whispering lightly to him in concern could be heard, but were ignored as his thoughts were held prisoner by the last of the SOUL's remnant memories bleeding into his own.

The feeling of hot, scalding magic against his bones.

**b r e a k i n g**

_DARKER_.

And then it was over in an instant. Error breathed heavily, hands biting into his femurs, to trying to find some semblance of center and control. It took a moment, the corrupted magic in his eyes and locking his limbs finally giving way after a moment. He stretched his hands, making an irritated noise at the sensation of his range of movement still being slightly inhibited.

Stupid glitched body. It would fade in more time, but it was just the  _point_.

Error turned, ready to collect his new convoy, but was met with the skeleton standing not to far away from him. He opened his mouth to speak, but paused when his eyelights caught the other's expression. His form was tense, pulled taught to the point if he tightened any further he might  _break_. Sans' eyelights were completely vacant, reflecting the same pitless black of the Void itself.

Error wondered at the other's distress, but any other thoughts were interrupted as suddenly his SOUL was enveloped by magic, and turned unbearably cold. He was sharply pulled to the floor of the Anti-Void face first, his body hitting the ground with a bruising force. Error inhaled sharply as he felt an ice cold construct pierce into his bones and restrict his SOUL, similar to what had been done to him after the altercation with Gaster. But the intent was stronger, terrifyingly so.

He was completely at the other's MERCY. He was still reeling from the attack, not having expected to be assaulted whatsoever.  _What the fuck was this?!_

"So," Sans low drawl drew him out of his thoughts, drained of all emotion. "Give me one reason why  **I shouldn't kill you**  right now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you eat all the SOULs you've taken, or just the tasty ones?" Sans joked, voice complete devoid of humor.

The way that Error was pinned down roughly against the white surface of the Anti-Void was telling of his aggressor's emotions. The biting, frigid cold of the blue attacks holding him down told him that Sans' threat was very tangible. That one misstep and he would be dust.

Magic was all about intent, and Error could feel how close Sans was to outright culling his existence through the medium as the freezing cold bit into his bones mercilessly.

"Well?" Sans inquired, waiting for his self-defense. Error huffed in irritation, his confusion at Sans' violent reaction clouding his thoughts, making it harder to think.

"What are you..." Error ground out, his confusion palpable. "Why the hell are you-!?"

Error honestly wasn't sure what he had done to disparage his alternate. He had done everything Sans had asked, despite his better judgement. Error had conceded to bringing Sans with him to retrieve his brother, was allowing him to help him fix Error's mess. Hell, he had even let Sans touch his puppets!

He hadn't even let  _Blueberry_ do that.

Error's inquiry was cut off with a low laugh, abrupt and incredulous.

"You just ate someone's  _SOUL_." Sans spoke, a low mirth evident in his voice. "You can't play the fool to me, pal. _I saw you._ " At the words, the magic holding Error down got impossiblycolder, freezing fire clawing a pained gasp from his jaw.

Error was still bewildered. Why was the skeleton getting all upset over him just eating the SOUL of a  _mistake_? The pain impeded him from responding, from voicing his confusion while Sans continued to speak.

"That's not to mention, the nice collection you're sporting here." The skeleton pinning him magic noted, and Error could see a shadow of an arm motioning from his collapsed position. Probably directed towards his trophies, Error concluded through the edge of pain permeating his thoughts.

"Do you eat all the SOULs you've taken, or just the tasty ones?" Sans joked, voice complete devoid of humor.

"Just the ones I  _need_." Error bit out honestly, the irritation that had been building from this tirade beginning to overwhelm is confusion. Overwhelming the agony that was attempting to impede his thoughts. "You expect me to capture that Gaster without an edge when I can't even _touch him_?" Error snorted at the concept, "I'll take all the advantages I can take."

"So you think its fine to kill someone else, so you can save another?" Sans voice was aloof, but there was an edge of condemnation that Error could hear.

"Those two don't even bear the same weight! It was just a filthy glitch. A  _mistake._ " Error spat, furious at the mere concept of comparing an original to something like a Gaster. "His world was already gone by my hand so very long ago anyway. I was merely putting it out of its misery." He explained. "Just like all of the rest of those disgusting universes."

" _Universes_?" There was an unbidden question in his tone, kissed with a touch of horror.

"Heh. You think I would let  _entire worlds of the things_ , fester?" Error barked an unhinged laugh. "As  _if_!"

Sans made a sound close to an angry hiss. Error continued to laugh, unable to stem his amusement at the other's logic. Sans' apparent care for what were nothing more than mistakes in his eyes _._

"And here I thought you'd want me to prioritize your brother over the meaningless lives of  _dirty glitches._ " Error mocked, despite his position, and should have been prepared for the furious response.

Several of the bone constructs pinning him down changed from BLUE attacks, to normal attacks that scratched his bones and nicked at his SOUL as the contact registered. Error howled in agony, the initial pain of the hits nothingin comparison to the karmatic burn that clawed at his very SOUL.

 _It hurt_.

He felt himself glitch sporadically at the interaction, at the  _pain_. It eventually ended, but Error's body  _ached_  and trembled against the cold ground of the Anti-Void. Error felt the sensation of himself getting CHECKed as his mind slowly cleared from the pain, his HP already starting to sporadically return to its former distorted numbers despite the damage. The wounds, seeping marrow, glitching to an unaffected state.

Sans made a thoughtful noise. "I was wondering why that didn't kill you. Takes one to know one, huh pal?"

"I'm not like  _them_ ," Error seethed angrily at the implication."I'm the only one trying to contain them! Trying to erase the mistakes." 

Sans' made a noise of absolute disbelief, "But they're not mistakes! They're monsters just like you and me." The skeleton tried to explain furiously, before divulging. "I've met some before, you know."

Error's eye lights flared at the admission, as Sans continued to speak. "The Machine... It was a complete accident on their part, really. But regardless they were no differentthan you or me. At least in terms of being a monster, you know?"

Sans didn't speak further, his silence expectant of a response but Error couldn't  _think_ as the words echoed in his mind. They played over and over, ad he tried to consider them fully. Tried to consider them as truth and perhaps the original was right? The voices even pondered this sentiment, considering. However, the longer he attempted to turn the words over in his mind, the more it felt like something in him wanted to unravel. He couldn't--

That wasn't the case. Sans was  _wrong_.

" _They can't be."_   His voice was thick with denial, hysteria creeping into his voice. _"_ They can't be _._ They're nothing but glitches. _"_   Error repeated, the reassurance more to himself than his audience. 

The concept that he could have been killing  _monsters_  and not-- not  _mistakes_ was absurd. That he had might have killed thousands, perhaps even more monsters for _nothing_ was too much to bare.

Error couldn't possibly have done something like that, right?

The voices _ **hurt**_.

A sense of creeping doubt lingered and threatened to tip him over the edge. He felt his physical form glitch erratically, mirroring the distress in his SOUL. He couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't hear anything but the screaming. Hysteria and panic bubbled in his mind, and he grasped for anything to stop it.

They weren't monsters. They were just  _mistakes_.

" _They can't be_." Error repeated again, fighting off the thought that persisted. The insidious thought that would  _break him_ , beyond repair. More than the screaming silence of the Anti-Void ever had.

"If they had been... then I wouldn't have..." He reasoned aloud again, voice soft despite heavy distortions. Errors hysteria began to recede as the logic he attempted to use sunk in. 

"No," he breathed, a relieved laugh escaping him at the realization. "No, I  _wouldn't_ have."

His body continued to malfunction, despite his slowly calming demeanor, and his trembling refused to still. It wasn't until he noticed the state of his rattling bones that Error felt a weight on his form that didn't come from the magic currently pinning him down. The sensation of something crawling down his form, a guilt as if he hadkilled real monsters burying him for a sharp moment before receding.

He heard Sans sigh deeply before speaking."You really believe that, don't you?" There was something resigned in his tone.

It took Error a moment before he could decipher what Sans was referring to, his mind still muddled and the bugs in his form distracting. "Of course I do."

He would  _never_  do something like that.

"So why haven't you killed me?" Sans asked softly, "Why bother taking me along if..." The skeleton trailed off meaningfully.

"You're not a glitch," Error told him simply. "You're the original. The  _first_. All of the rest of them, the rest of  _us_ are just inferior copies." He didn't hide the disdain in his voice.

"I would never..." Error trailed off in a similar fashion.

After a moment Sans sighed, a heavy, weary sound. Suddenly the magic on his bones disintegrated, gently easing from his form.

The glitch moved, slowly pulling himself up his prostrate position, the distortions finally faded enough that only his vision was slightly defective. Error was met with the blurred form of Sans sitting on the ground of the anti-void seemingly curled into himself.

Error felt drained from the emotional meltdown he may have had. He lacked the energy to lash out at Sans from his angry tirade, and Sans probably only had one HP regardless, so Error really couldn't return the favor without dusting him.

And that was just...  _not_  something Error would do.

~~Unless, of course, he had seriously maimed Error, then self imposed rules be damned.~~

Error sat next to him, noticing as he got closer that the other skeleton had his skull buried tightly between his hands. He settled down next to the other, the excuse to wait out the remaining glitching of his body a tantalising thought, and needing Sans to progress.

He couldn't just  _leave_  him here, and Error certainly didn't trust him with his stuff after  _that._  Plus, he had no doubt he could use that extra firepower the other had been exhibiting against their foe.

Error needed him.

The glitch heard the shifting of fabric, and saw Sans shift besides him. His hands were pulled away from his eye sockets, and Error could see them looking directly at him. "I'm sorry. I... shouldn't have reacted like that." Sans admitted quietly.

Error held his hand to the area around his chest that the bone attacks had run him through. The area was still somewhat tender despite his natural... not quite healing abilities, but similar in end result.

Error didn't respond, not remotely ready to forgive the other monster for the stunt. In his eyes it had been completely unwarranted. He crossed his arms, and found himself averting his gaze from the other skeleton.

Regardless, Sans continued to speak. "You know, I felt your LOVE before in that fight and... I brushed it off at first, thinking it was because of how glitched you are." Sans explained himself, his voice small and heavy with shame. "And then I... saw you just...  _eat_ that SOUL and I just... lost it."

"You talked about destroying  _worlds_ , and it just hit far too close to home, you know?" Sans' tone was bitter, with a fragment of mirth. "And I've been passing judgement for so long, I just - its easy to fall into old habits. Especially when I thought I might have had to..."  _Kill you_ , was unspoken, but Error heard it nonetheless.

Error's gaze didn't move from the blinding white of the Anti-Void, but he found his anger dispersing at the apology despite himself. The guilt and shame was palpable in the other's voice, with a creeping tone of grief.

Even after Sans did that, Error had done far worse to Blueberry at the accusation of him only trying to manipulate him. Sans had been accusing him of murder, trying to do his duty. To pass judgement and protect.

Error didn't want to forgive Sans. He had almost been _killed_. But he understood him, and knew it hadn't been out of sheer malicious intent. That it had been nothing against Error, but a duty to uphold. A responsibility.

He wished Sans was a glitch, so that it was easier. That it was possible to stay angry.

 _Damn it_.

"This place..." He heard Sans murmur quietly, before continuing. "You've spent a lot of time here." It wasn't a question.

"Something like that." Error responded dryly before pausing, momentarily confused at the change of topic. He decided to divulge the other, wondering what he was getting at. Perhaps he just wanted to talk about something else? "I was trapped here for a long time. This is what's left of my AU."

He glanced back at Sans' face, not sure what he quite expected. He wasn't prepared for the  _horror_  reflected in Sans' eye lights.

Sans seemed to visibly hesitate before asking, as if worried about crossing some sort of boundary. "How long were you...?"

Error thought hard on the question, before responding. "I don't know. There's no real way to detect the passage of time in here. And I just couldn't get  _ **o u t**_  ." A note of his frustration he remembered from that time bled out into his voice. Sans seemed to flinch at the sound.

"That's... being in a place like this for a long time... no wonder..." Sans seemed to mumble more to himself than Error, revelation reflecting in his eye lights. Error let the other come to his own conclusions. Whatever they were.

He looked over the other skeleton, seeing the other looking worn down. On edge and  _guilty_. A stray voice caught his attention, reminding him the other had recently lost his  _brother_. That he wasn't completely sure they would be able to get him back. He imagined the fear and uncertainty. The prospect of losing your brother, so tangible you could taste it. 

A pang of pain resonated at the thought of  _Papyrus_ that was roughly pushed away. But considering those facts, he shouldn't have been surprised Sans had  _snapped_ like that.

He should be grateful he hadn't been destroyed outright. Or at least that the other had attempted to reason with him before going in for the kill.

"Are you good?" Error found himself asking the other, as he stood back up. His own charcoal bones creaked in protest at the movement, but he ignored it with a practiced ease. He caught Sans looking up at him with a surprised expression.

"What? Yeah, I guess." He asked, seemingly bewildered. Error offered the other skeleton an outstretched hand.

"Come on then. We've got to get your brother back."

"I... thanks." Error ignored the gratitude, ushering the other skeleton forward.

They had already wasted enough time with this mess. They had to find Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loverofpiggies wrote " If ErrorSans could truly, honestly, comprehend his hypocrisy, and as an extent of that, his clear and obvious self loathing? He’d probably kill himself in a heartbeat." that really stuck with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The artist spoke in a low comforting tone, one that rang false to Error's ears. "It's alright, Sans. I'll get you away from him. Just... _hang out_ for me, won't you?"

Error was in the process of attempting to mentally brace himself for the upcoming interaction he would have to have with who could probably be considered his worst enemy. He held no illusions to the fact Ink would undoubtedly hold this over him for the remainder of his existence, if not openly mock him and laugh at him for his blunder. He didn't even want to  _consider_  the artist's response to Error asking for his assistance.

Error found a sigh escaping his mandible, causing Sans to shoot him a concerned look as they passed through the portal leading into Ink's domain.

The weight of Sans' gaze on his tensed form slid away once they were enveloped in the vibrant colours of the Doodle Sphere. He looked over to catch Sans' astounded expression, eyes roving wildly to devour the fantastical sight before them.

They had appeared on one of Ink's main islands, the surrounding splay of multicoloured and varying flora giving him the impression of the land-mass being very... Ink. A sparse number of twisting trees varied the field of flowers, giving it the impression of the garden the artist had attempted to reflect on these islands.

Error followed Sans' gaze to the end of the islands, the ground simply  _ending_ into the aura painted skyline, the firmament giving way to more isles with their own personalized colour pallets and foliage. It reflected the worlds bound to portals that each island held, as gateways to other universes. The gateways were tall and looming doorways, that reminded Error heavily of the door that he had spoken to a ghostly Toriel through, what felt like an eternity ago. Before he had-

 _Don't think about it._ _**Stop.** _

He forced his attention to Sans, who was still taking in his surroundings with a thinly veiled awe. Error didn't really understand his fascination (even if he  _could_ see his surroundings clearly), besides the fact it was  _much_ better than the Anti-Void in terms of colors, he supposed.

Something inside of him still wanted to rip it to pieces. To watch this world  _break_.

A soft humming, a tinkle of music, terribly off-key drew Error's attention to his target. He caught a tell-tale blur of blue and brown in the distance, with a touch of a white skull. Ink's entire form was barely visible under the tall flora that nearly towered over him.

Error scoffed at the image, drawing Sans' attention to which he motioned the other skeleton towards their objective. The blur of Ink's form solidified as he closed the gap, his nearsightedness giving way to Ink laying on the earth, sketching something out with an intense expression. Lost to his own thoughts.

Sans walking stuttered to halt behind him before Error himself had deemed them close enough. A spared glance behind him, his own movement pausing as he caught Sans' expression. There was something indiscernible in Sans' eye lights, but Error could see his form strung taut and his jaw clenched tightly, the perfect picture of unease and wariness.

Did he recognize Ink? Had the artist  _dared_ to interfere with the main universe? A continued study of Sans' expression told him there was no recognition, nothing more than perhaps a ghost of familiarity. Only anxiety.

He followed Sans' gaze that lingered on Ink's eyes, which were rapt on the paper beneath him. Error recalled briefly, his comparison to the fallen human during a genocide run, that had left him with a similar -- though far less -- sense of unease. Though, Error had not made the direct connection at the time. He had merely recognized that  _look_ , and it left him with a sense of disquiet. He wondered at Sans' expression, wondering if he had made a similar comparison by chance.

The skeleton calmed after a moment, his frame relaxing slightly. Sans' eye lights met his own, finally noticing his gaze, before flickering away almost sheepishly. Error frowned, but merely resumed his gait, tucking away the response for a later time to consider.

A vision of the eldritch Gaster flashed in his mind's eye, a distressed Papyrus struggling in his grasp. The original fallen human's SOUL, easily devoured in a dripping maw.

Error's hands gripped tightly at the thought. They were on borrowed time.

He eventually reached close enough to speak, and let out a low cough to grab Ink's attention, seeing as the creator had not noticed their arrival. Error lamented the opportunity to offer Ink a more  _interesting_ greeting, but the weight of his mission and Sans' presence held him back. He had to play nice, if he wanted Ink's assistance, after all.

Ink's skull whipped up, seeming caught off guard by their presence.

"Error?" He inquired, staring at Error bemused before his heterochromatic gaze trailed to the skeleton behind him. Confusion painted his expression, eyes flickering between the two, his eye lights furiously changing until the rested on Error. Something  _dark_  had begun to minutely creep into his expression, his eye lights eventually having set on something  _red_.

Error stepped back sharply, familiar with that look and immediately leery.

Ink got to his feet, completely disregarding the coloured sheets he had been working on prior as his feet stained them with dirt. Error opened his mouth to speak, to request Ink's assistance, but the other out-code beat him to the punch.

"It's been a while," Ink greeted. His gaze shifted once more to Sans as he continued to speak, "It looks like you've decided to end our truce, then." It took a moment for the insinuation to hit Error, a noise of denial ripped through his mandible.

Ink ignored his response, continuing. "I can't say I'm surprised though." There was a mocking note in his tone, and fury and indignation  _burned_ in Error's chest.

He seemed to pause for a second, taking in the appearance of the skeleton behind him before continuing. "Oh, and he's the original too. What a line to cross." There was condemnation in Ink's voice. that made Error want to  _scream_. To  _destroy._

The other out-code's words settled into his mind, the implication registering and bringing a torrent of heat and anger.

Ink thought he would just  _take_ the original Sans, heedless of the results to his actions? Did he really think Error held  _no respect_?

 _How_ _ **dare** _ _he._

The voices burbled angrily in agreement with his rage, only a few attempting to talk him down from his anger. Error distantly heard a noise escape him, a cross between a growl and a noise of indignation.

"I knew eventually you wouldn't be able to help yourself," Ink said almost impassively. There was a splash of condescension in his voice, and the edge of a smirk gracing his all made Error's blood boil.

Ink had getting him riled up down to an  _art_.

"Error..." He heard Sans murmur beside him in askance, "What is he talking about?"

Error didn't have the opportunity to respond, Ink's attention swiftly shifting to the skeleton behind him. In an instant, Ink's brush was drawn in a swift, smooth motion.

The artist spoke in a low comforting tone, one that rang false to Error's ears. "It's alright, Sans. I'll get you away from him. Just...  _hang out_  for me, won't you?" He winked, before bringing his brush down with a broad stroke. Multicolored paint bled into the atmosphere, before taking shape.

Feathered, spindly creatures manifested and flew towards Error. He tensed, manifesting his strings and ready to attacked, only for them to swivel away. The glitch cursed at his stupidity, the beasts quickly sweeping the other up in long flexible limbs despite the skeleton's struggling and whisking Sans away.

Error heard Sans cry out, and watched him attempt to wrestle his way out of the creatures grasp as he was flown away. A distressed noise pulled from his throat, and Error made a move to go after him, prepared to pull him back with his strings.

He never had the opportunity, a wave of paint entered his periphery that melted and twisted into a sharp expanse of bullets that forced him to abandon his task. He barely managed to dodge, his reaction time dulled by his distress and scattered thoughts.

It was only after a slew of attacks that nearly maimed him that he had the opportunity to search for Sans, his eyes desperately roaming the expanse of the Doodle Sphere. It wasn't until he finally saw Sans held captive on an isle not too far away, captive, but unharmed.

 _Ink had only wanted to get him out of the way._ Something unclenched in his SOUL at the realization, but his panic did not disperse.

_They were wasting time._

The remainder of Error's thoughts were swallowed up with the slew of bullets sent in his direction, and the near miss of an oversized paintbrush bashing his skull in. He growled, frustrated but lacked the opportunity to speak. To stop this, because they  _didn't have time for this_.

Ink's amused, empty laughter met his acoustic meatus as he dodged another spiraling wave of magic. "It's a shame, I was enjoying not having to fight you Error."

Error didn't believe that for a second, seeing a red target blazing brightly in the other's right eyesight and his expression as close to genuine excitement as possible for someone with synthesized emotions. The glitch empathized on some level, acknowledging that a part of him revelled in their fights, but now wasn't the time.

Ink's barrage of attacks continued, and Error found himself too distracted by continuing to check for Sans, making sure he wasn't harmed by Ink's magic that the little opportunities he had to speak with Ink were lost. The other out-code noticed his distraction, speaking with a ghost of amusement.

"Don't worry Error, I wouldn't break your toy." Ink told him, "He's actually a  _person._  Not that  _you_ would understand that."

"Like  _you_ would know anything about being a monster," Error could help but bite out with ire dressed in mirth, the  _irony_ of his statement too much to to take. Ink's attacks weren't too intense this round that he could speak. "Got all the parts but the most important one, huh, Ink?" His tone was scathing.

After the biting, malicious words left his jaw he couldn't help but half-regret them. Ink's response, minute as was, the tightened grip on his brush and the dimmed glow of his eye lights, bought him some swell of victory.

However, it didn't help his cause. He cursed his temper, Ink attacking him with an even higher intensity and he didn't have the chance to speak. To call this off, and to convince Ink he hadn't broke their truce.

Error sincerely doubted Ink would even believe him at this point.

Ink spoke in between a barrage of attacks he manifested, "And to think I thought you learned after Blueberry!"

Error didn't have time to react to the accusation, forced to use his strings to restrain an attack that otherwise would have been unavoidable. He hissed in irritation, the other's attacks were becoming harder to avoid with him running out of terrain to dodge in. He was near the end of the isle, and the other was starting to outright play  _dirty._

This would be so much easier if he could attack  _back,_  and force the other into a state of defense, Error lamented. He had always been better as the aggressor in a fight. But the knowledge that he was going to  _need_ his mana, that it would be foolish to burn it here held him back despite the chance of this fight ending quicker. Error was painfully aware he would undoubtedly need every drop in his fight against Gaster.

That, and the possibility of Sans' getting caught in the crossfire of his blasters, and completely unable to dodge was a very tangible possibility if he started fighting back. He  _couldn't_ risk it.

Error absentmindedly wondered if Ink had merely brushed off his lack of aggression, or simply thought Error wasn't capable within these attacks.

 _Cocky bastard_.

"You talk about my nature, my lack of a SOUL as if you have any moral standings Error! You destroy universes because you don't  _like_ them." Ink scoffed. "Honestly, where do you get off!?" Frustration and irritation bled into his voice.

Error failed to dodge the next array of attacks, between the strike of Ink's brush and the speed of the projectiles, evading both of the attacks was  _impossible_  when Error's stamina was beginning to give out _._  The glitch grit his teeth, hissing in pain as the malfunctioning in his form increased at his distressed emotion.

 _Fuck,_  now  _wasn't_ the time.

Ink didn't give him the opportunity to recover, and his eyesight became hindered by the distortion of ERROR messages surrounding his frame and within his eye sockets. He was left at a disadvantage, where the attack would have already been difficult to avoid.

Error braced himself for impact.

A beam of blinding, white light filled the gap between him and Ink, shattering the projectiles about to hit Error. He glitch blinked, searching out the source of the attack with his fuzzy vision. It couldn't be Ink, the artist  _refused_ to use pure white in  _anything_.

He was met with the floating visage of a gaster blaster, the bones white and it's curves sharp and wicked. And it was massive, Error realized after a moment of realizing how actually  _far_ it was. It was  _double_ the size that he or Ink had managed to manifest.

The manifestation emitted a low, graveling growl in warning, a single eye light that was bleeding yellow and blue trained on Ink. The colour of magic was a heavy indicator of who the blaster belonged to. Error's gaze flickered over to where Sans had been captive, only to see him free of his bindings by his blurred, raised position.

Ink opened his mouth to speak, but anything either of the skeletons were going to say was cut off by the low  _strange_  sound and Sans simply fabricating into existence in front of him. A sharpened bone structure was gripped tightly in one of his hands, and another hand was outstretched with a faint ghost of magic, mirroring the haze of magic he could plainly see blazing from the right side of his skull. Error couldn't see his expression, but by Ink's greying pallor, he knew it wasn't a cheerful one.

Error felt something  _tug_ in his chest at the obvious gesture, of someone  _defending him_. Of Sans  _protecting_ him. Something he had never...  _had_ before.

The though was buried away as the skeleton before him twitched his fingers, and an circle of Gaster Blasters was summoned with apparent ease, surrounding Ink. The artist stepped back, with wild and frightened eyes studying the opposing threat.

"I don't know what you did to him to make him want to protect you, but-" Ink started with an obvious unease in his voice, but Error took the opportunity cut the other off sharply.

"Stop this, Ink! We aren't here to fight." Error hissed, "We came here for your  _help,_ not to _fight._ "

Ink nearly dropped his brush at the declaration, expression completely baffled. " _What?"_

Error explained quickly, not wanting to give the artist another opportunity to misunderstand his intentions. "A glitch I was chasing took the original Papyrus.  _This asshole_ ," he jabs a thumb at Sans accusingly, "Wouldn't let me leave unless I brought him along. We need your help to _find them_."

"... _Oh_." Ink spoke after a moment, something like guilt devouring his expression. His eye lights faded from their scorching red hue, into something blue and ever changing with each blink. Error allowed himself to react at the change, secure in the knowledge that Ink wouldn't attack them any longer.

"Huh." Ink's laughter was drenched in apprehension, a hand drawing back to scratch his neck sheepishly. "My bad. I just... saw you had him with you... and his expression... I thought..."

Error didn't even dignify that with a verbal response, rolling his eye lights, exasperated beyond belief. After a moment, Sans' hand dropped to his side, before curling back into the pockets of his parka. At the movement, all of his attacks harmlessly disintegrated into the atmosphere. Error could still tell his body was tensed, coiled tight and prepared for Ink to resume attacking them at any second.

Error didn't blame him. Not after that display.

"I was expecting you to... you know,  _snap_  any day now. Break our truce." The artist explained. "I was surprised you've lasted as long as you have." Ink probably intended it to be a compliment, but the words filled Error with choler. "I honestly had a couple of moments I almost slipped up too, you know?"

Ink's apology sounded half-hearted and hollow to Error's ears, but it didn't matter. Not right now. They just needed him to do his part and then the next time he saw the bastard he could  _dust_ him.

Correction; he  _would_ dust him.

~~That was nothing but a dream. An impossibility because he had already _tried_ , and failed. However, the thought made him feel better, if only a little. It quelled the angry voices, crowing for his marrow.~~

~~It wouldn't be the first time Error lied to himself, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.~~

Ink stepped towards the skeleton in front of him meaningfully, presenting an outstretched hand. "Well, its nice to meet you regardless Sans. Its unfortunate it was under such... terrible circumstance. I'm Ink." The other out-code offered a smile.

Sans regarded him for a moment, before returning the greeting flatly. "Sans. Sans the skeleton."

His hands were kept firmly in his pockets, and Ink hesitantly retracted his hand after a moment, after it was increasingly apparent that Sans wouldn't return the gesture. Ink's expression was dismayed, almost heartbroken and Error couldn't wipe the shit-eating grin off his face at the interaction.

 _He's_   _ **mine** , Ink._

"I would have never expected you to come for  _me_ for help," Ink expressed after a moment. "Though... I suppose you don't really have an easy way to contact Nightmare, do you?" He realized aloud, drawing a curious look from Sans at the mention of someone he didn't know.

Error didn't bother to explain the entity to Sans, only responding to Ink dryly. "Do you think I would resort to asking  _you_  if I did?"

Ink made a thoughtful noise, before conceding. "Fair. Though I can't help but wonder... You admit you were chasing a glitch? Error, don't claim you're not breaking our truce when you're-"

Error cut him off, sick of Ink's accusations, and agitated that the other was still  _wasting their time_."It was a  _Gaster_." He explains, unable to curb the disgust from his voice. "And it was hovering around my domain, pointedly for a long time. For a reason. It was  _asking_ for it." Error defended sharply, "I haven't gone around killing or taking  _anything_ else."

Ink scrutinized him for a moment, before nodding. "Okay. Fine. Give me a second to..." The entity trailed off, before seeming to completely lose his train of thought. "Wait, what was I going to do?"

"Get Dream, so we can find the original Papyrus." Error supplied without missing a beat, completely ignoring the baffled look Sans sent the both of them. Far more accustomed to Ink's quirks than he would ever willingly admit.

Error caught the voices  _implying_ something about that, but really couldn't follow it.

"Oh! Right." Ink tapped his fist into a palm, comprehension lighting his expression before turning on his heel and settling into a meditative pose a short distance away from them. Error caught Sans  _still_  sending him speculative glances, but merely shook his head in response as his only answer.

It wasn't worth explaining. He would understand as soon as Dream got here.

A couple of moments passed, Ink merely continuing to meditate. Sans spoke up, seeming to realize nothing was going to occur instantly.

"I was saving this, but here." He dug something out his pocket, offering Error a brightly coloured monster candy. "Since you've had do nothing but fight since I met ya."

Error wasn't sure if to be flattered by Sans' consideration or offended by the insulation he  _needed_ something that healed only 10HP. The low bubbling of the voices led him to believing the former. "I don't need it," he frowned. "The way my HP works-"

Sans cut off the multi-coloured skeleton, imploring him. "Will you keep it just in case?  _Please_?"

Error couldn't refuse the  _original._  Not when he asked like that, and especially since the other had  _protected him._ Saved him, even.

_Damn it._

He reluctantly accepted the item. "Fine, but for just in case someone else gets hurt." Mostly Sans, really.

Okay,  _entirely_ Sans but that wasn't the point.

"Thanks." There's something in the other's expression that forced Error to avert his gaze, his maxilla suddenly feeling hot with magic. He waited for the magic to abate before turning back to glance at Ink, who still seemed to be trying to commune with Dream.

"So you.. uh... kidnap people often?" Sans asked eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw its hard to write ink close to canon when comyet has never written him speaking ever. i poured over all the asks and faqs i could and still have no idea what im doing lol
> 
> i feel like im writing a fucking shounen manga. so many fights.
> 
> also there was no good opportunity for ink to vomit ink and im pretty disappointed in myself honestly. next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error caught Sans' bemused expression at Dream's appearance, and deftly heard him mumble lowly. "Seriously? how many of _me _are there?"__

* * *

 

A scoff escaped Error's mouth at the question, and refused to deem it with a further response, to Sans' apparent amusement. His eye lights turned to rest on Ink's form, wary. The bastard had been placated for the time being, as much as he _could_ be placated, that is. But if Dream appeared and took his side, it was possible he would attempt to seize the opportunity and take Sans away from him.

 _As if he would let that happen_.

The voices crooned warmly at his thoughts. Although what they were so happy about specifically, Error couldn't be entirely certain. Their words all seemed to mesh together, creating a cacophony of noise bleeding into his skull that was garbled on the best days. He could pick out strings of sentences, even complete thoughts if he really had the time and concentration to listen. But he neither had the time nor desire to do so now. If anything, it was an irksome distraction.

(A hundred thousand voices was far better than the white, screaming silence of the anti-void. As much as he was irritated by them and their wild whims at times, and wondered if he would be better without them -- he didn't think he would give them up for anything. He needed them.)

Error's train of thought was roughly derailed by a low, unnatural sound breaking the terse silence that had fallen upon the Doodle Sphere. He couldn't hold back a wince as Dream manifested in a small show of light and colour, and was immediately met with warm resonations brushing across his senses. Hopeand positivity bled off the other in waves in a way that was impossible to avoid. It was difficult to remain completely unaffected, despite Error's best attempts.

_He hated it._

At the very least, it was unsettling to be forced to feel a certain way, in Error's honest opinion. It wasn't as palpable, as strong and consuming as Nightmare's own resonations and aura - but he still didn't like it. Maybe he didn't want to feel  _happy_. 

(He had a hard enough time maintaining control of his mind, of grasping his own feelings. He didn't appreciate someone mucking them up and distorting them as they pleased.)

Error caught Sans' bemused expression at Dream's appearance, and deftly heard him mumble incredulously. "Seriously? how many of _me_ are there?" 

Error failed to restrain his snort at his reaction to the other out-code, drawing a disgruntled look from Sans. The sound immediately attracted Dream's attention, and Error watched as the skeleton's vision caught on his form. He watched Dream's eye lights narrow as recognition flashed across his expression. He watched Dream's figure tense, wary and ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"You called me to help deal with him, Ink?" His eye lights never left Error's form as he addressed Ink.

Error didn't hesitate to speak, cutting off Ink's possible reply with his appeal. "We wanted your help actually, Dream." 

He saw Ink scowl at being cut-off in the edge of his peripheral vision, but the protector did not protest. _Good_ , he thought viciously. He wouldn't give Ink the opportunity to subvert his intentions and cause another fight. He didn't have the mana and they didn't have the time.

~~They could already be dead, and it would be his fault.~~

Dream seemed to visibly perk up in interest at the request, before a shadow of suspicion entered his expression. "Is that so?"

"Gaster took my brother," Classic Sans spoke suddenly, seeming to take after Error's own initiative. "I've been told we need you to find him."

It was only then that Dream really registered Sans' form behind Error. He felt the deity's gaze shift between them, bemused before inquiring. "And you are-?"

Sans didn't reply immediately, seemingly caught off-guard by the question. "Sans. The skeleton." He replied flatly.

"He's the original." Error explained deftly, knowing the Dream was most likely attempting to puzzle out the skeletons home universe than anything. His reply drew an almost startled look from Dream, but Error ignored it, continuing. "Look, we're running on borrowed time. We need you to help find his Papyrus before there's permanent damage." He tried to express the severity of the situation.

Dream seemed to blink, eyes caught on Sans' form before seeming to register what Error had said. "You need my help? Not that I don't mind, but surely-"

"There is no time." Error spoke harshly, "The fact we're talking right now is time that could be used finding that bastard. If I had the time I would have sought him out myself. However..." Error trailed off.

"I understand." Dream said. His gaze shifted to Sans, "Is he telling the truth?"

Error visibly bristled at the question, irritated to no end. Just because he took care of some mistakes they were acting like he was some deranged lunatic who couldn't be trusted. _The nerve_.

(He was going to remember this when he  _dusted_ Dream. When he **_destroyed_** \--)

"Yes," Sans agreed easily. The skeleton's voice pulled him from his less savory thoughts. "And we are running out of time. I don't know what he wanted but- the things he could do..." Sans trailed off with a grimace.

"Alright. Very well, then we will set aside our... previous disagreements for now." Dream eyed Error pointedly before turning back to Sans, his smile genuine and almost gentle. "Let me see if I can locate your Papyrus then. I don't think it should be a problem."

Dream seemed to take a deep breath before his eye sockets slowly closed shut. His phalanges clasped into a prayer-like gesture, and his form stilled completely. Error felt a low buzz of magic in the air, but otherwise sensed nothing off the other as he searched.

It felt like an eternity as the three of them watched him with baited breath before his eye sockets reopened, illuminated with golden, bright magic.

"Take my hand." He instructed, his voice airy and thick with magic. Sans did not hesitate to appear at his side, his phalanges twisting tightly around the other's. Error visibly hesitated, bracing himself to touch the other skeleton before doing so. He shuddered at the contact, glitching slightly in his distress at the sensation. Only his DETERMINATION at the task ahead quelled his urge to completely panic and immediately flee the contact.

Error wasn't prepared for a third hand to appear on Dream's shoulder. Ink was with them, and must be planning on--

"What do you think you're doing, Ink?" He stared at the out-code's mischievous expression, his voice accusing.

"I'll just be coming along to make sure you don't break out truce. What else?" His tone was innocent, but the lilt of a smirk in his expression told Error everything he needed to know. He snarled.

"Fuck off, Ink." He snarled, "I don't need you to help clean up my mess and make it worse." The idea of having to put up with Ink anymore was nothing short of nauseating. This whole situation ignited his nerves aflame as it was. Having to worry about Ink stabbing his back the entire time was a distressing thought. 

" _Get off! You bastard-_ "

His following words were lost as the spell completed and Error's vision was engulfed in a blinding and deafening light. A spectrum of colours danced around his sight, (what could be seen through the persistent glitching anyway,) before they faded and revealed and looming darkness. Error waited for it to change, to dissipate but it refused. He caught Dream's slow and dazed movement and the dying luminescence in his eyes, telling him that they had reached their destination.

As soon as the thought registered Error did not hesitate to pry his hands off the other as quickly as physically possible and immediately created distance, attempting to soothe the irritated glitching that had flared up at the contact. 

He slowly took in his surrounding, bemused at the sight -- or lack thereof -- that greeted him. _Is the anomaly still traversing the Void?_ He wondered as he took in the sheer abyss before him. However, it didn't feel like the creeping, leering darkness of the Void. It still felt ominous nevertheless, but it was not familiar. He was prepared to send out his magic to detect the code around him, before Sans' voice caught his attention.

"What is...?" He heard Sans' mumble from behind him, voice baffled. Error turned, immediately met with the sight of Sans' form staring off almost skyward. He followed where the other was looking, to be met with white and yellow text, far ahead and above their position.

"Oh dear," Dream murmured somewhere in front of him. He didn't look, eyelights rapt on the white and yellow text suspended almost above them. The words **SAVE** and  **LOAD** loomed over them ominously. Panic surged, followed by the voices crowing in excitement. The word  _Aftertale_  was parroted enough that it was impossible for Error to miss the word. 

 _Of all the places to take the original,_ the thought bubbled to the surface of his mind as his distress mounted.

He swore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for any mistakes and inconsistent chapter length ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if theres any errors. aside from the expected one, of course.


End file.
